I'll wait for you
by Lady Sulpicia
Summary: Lord Cutler Beckett est mort, enfin. Il rencontre William Turner à bord du Flying Dutchman, mais étrangement, l'aristocrate ne semble pas décidé à partir...Il attend quelqu'un qui a longtemps fait battre son cœur.


**« I'LL WAIT FOR YOU »**

– Pairing improbable –

_Surprise, surprise…_

**GENRE** »_ Drame – Humour._

**RAITING **»_ K. Soft, il n'y a aucune scène érotique, fort heureusement pour certains… _

**PERSONNAGES **»_ Pour une fois, je ne dirais rien. Lisez, et vous verrez !_

**NOMBRE DE MOTS **» _Ce chapitre contient 2,512__ mots._

**COPYRIGHT **» _Évidement, rien ne m'appartient. Excepté la folie qui m'a emportée la nuit où j'ai rédigé ça…_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR **» _En faite, j'ai eu cette idée en écoutant une chanson…Je précise, c'est un couple improbable, hein, même si j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus crédible possible…Difficile à faire en même temps avec eux.  
_

* * *

• _You and I walk a fragile line__. _

_I have known it all this time__. _

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break _

_–__It's getting dark and it's all too quiet. _

_And I can't trust anything now__,__ and it's coming over you__, _

_l__ike it's all a big mistake. __Oh holding my breath,__ w__on't lose you again__, _

_s__omething's made your eyes go cold. __•_

A cette heure tardive de la nuit, une belle et pleine lune blanche scintillait au milieu des nuages grisâtres, et perçait des faisceaux lumineux, d'une couleur fort opaque, sur la coque du Flying Dutchman. William Turner, son bien-malheureux capitaine s'échappa de sa couchette, et grimpa les marches en bois grinçantes à chacun de ses pas jusqu'à parvenir à une petite porte, légèrement entrouverte, donnant sur le pont du galion. Intrigué par ce fait, William posa sa main droite sur la poignée de bronze, et poussa délicatement. Le pont du vaisseau était vide, désert, et cela ne l'aurait guère étonné. Aucun bruit n'était palpable, excepté le son des ronflements de ses matelots à la cale, qui résonnait jusque là. Le capitaine passa sa main gauche contre sa nuque en sueur, et émit un bref soupir, commençant à être fatigué de ces insomnies répétitives. Il s'avança jusqu'au mat, et l'observa en silence, fier, d'appartenir à cet équipage, au final, si cela lui permettait de sauver sa vie, et quelques années auprès d'Elizabeth.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, imaginant une belle brune l'accueillant à bras ouverts après dix ans d'absence, le capitaine du navire maudit aperçut une silhouette étrangement familière, plaqué contre la rambarde du vaisseau. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit mine de s'approcher et commença à discerner les coutures dorées d'une large redingote verdâtre.

« Lord Beckett. » dit-il, d'un ton sombre, presque sans émotions. « Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez être en bas. »

Malgré cette froideur, et cette distance qu'il s'obstinait de créer entre eux, l'homme ne cessait de le surprendre, de l'intriguer. Et poussé par cette curiosité maladive, William décida d'en apprendre plus sur son ennemi. Il se posta à ses côtés, ses mains effleurant les bords de la rambarde du Flying Dutchman, le regard perdu sur l'océan, tout comme le Lord déchu. Will cherchait à découvrir ce que Beckett regardait fixement, depuis certainement quelques heures, mais rien ne l'alertait pour le moment, rien, mis à part les vagues bleutées, et la profondeur de la lune.

Voyant que l'autre ne daignait pas lui répondre, Will inspira une profonde bouffée d'air frais, et renchérit : « C'est la deuxième fois que je vous surprends ici, au même endroit. Que regardez-vous ? »

Un fin rictus, discernable comme étant un sourire narquois s'afficha sur les lèvres fines de l'aristocrate, qui instinctivement, tourna sa tête vers celle de son interlocuteur.

« Vous aimeriez savoir, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne faites pas celui qui s'apitoie sur le sort de ses adversaires, Turner – votre présence sur ce navire, en particulier devant moi, n'est qu'une pure contrainte, et nous le savons très bien, vous et moi. Etre prit par un élan de pitié ne vous sied guère d'ordinaire.

- Je cherchais tout simplement à comprendre les raisons qui pourraient bien vous pousser à –

- Comprendre, vraiment ? » l'interrompit le noble, sèchement.

Un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres, qu'il décida de clore une bonne fois pour toutes. Turner ferma les yeux, exténué.

« Vous partirez bientôt, comme tous les autres, car si ma contrainte est bien d'être là, elle est également de vous conduire vous, et tous ces soldats décédés jusque dans l'au-delà. Mes respects. »

Sur ce, il fit volte-face, et s'apprêta à quitter le pont lorsqu'une voix traînante, qu'il jugeait autrefois si agaçante, résonna dans ses oreilles, comme une quelconque plainte, une obligation.

« J'attends quelqu'un. »

Turner renonça à effectuer tout mouvement, et s'offrit le luxe de se retourner pour dévisager la silhouette noirâtre du Lord. Les rayons de la lune éclairaient les pans de ses manches, ainsi que ses bottes qu'il avait l'habitude de faire cirer à la perfection.

« Qui donc ? »

Mais Beckett, cette fois-ci, ne répondit pas. Il se mura dans un profond silence, et ne se décida pas à reparler, à assouvir le besoin de curiosité du jeune capitaine pirate. William respecta ce choix, mais fut néanmoins satisfait d'une chose, que l'homme n'était plus aussi fier que par le passé, et que les âmes, même les plus égarées qu'elles soient, demeuraient après la mort encore en proie à de profondes déceptions, et des attentes qui ne se combleront jamais.

« Il est temps pour vous de rentrer. » lança William, à un jeune homme, tout tremblotant, qui fixait une chaloupe en bois, d'où une petite lanterne éclairée et scintillante d'un feu rougeoyant se trouvait, tout au bout. Le capitaine du Flying Dutchman étira un sourire se voulant rassurant, et posa sa main sur les épaules du mort, l'encourageant à descendre du galion pour aller s'installer dans sa petite barque, seul. « Elle vous conduira là où vous devrez aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est enfin terminé. Vous avez gagné la paix, et le repos que vous méritiez… » renchérit le capitaine Turner, s'éloignant de la rambarde en apercevant la chaloupe qui dérivait très lentement vers la droite. Le feu soldat décédé scruta intensément son accompagnateur, et le remercia d'une voix forte, un nombre incalculable de fois.

Turner s'approcha du prochain à partir, et le conseilla brièvement, comme avec les dix autres. Le matelot grimpa dans sa chaloupe, et se laissa partir en mer, sans un mot supplémentaire qu'un bref remerciement. Et puis finalement, vint le tour du dernier passager, qui ne semblait pas décidé à quitter le Flying Dutchman. William s'éloigna de la rambarde pour soutenir le regard d'acier, et azuré, de Beckett, avant de murmurer faiblement :

« Il est l'heure. »

Mais l'autre hocha négativement la tête, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du capitaine maudit, avant de faire volte-face et de retourner en bas, dans une des cabines. Les membres de l'équipage qui demeuraient présents aux côtés de William Turner se regardèrent fixement, livides, et interloqués. « Je m'en occupe, » leur assura le capitaine, bien décidé à poursuivre jusque dans la cale cet invité indésirable.

Turner traversa le long couloir et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte de la cabine, la main sur la porte, et le regard rivé sur Beckett, qui restait placé devant le hublot, à observer la mer, plongé dans son mutisme habituel.

« Qu'attendez-vous, encore ? Il est temps pour vous de trouver le repos, même si à mon humble avis vous ne – le méritez pas. » répliqua William, en faisant preuve d'honnêteté. « Pourquoi refusez-vous de quitter le navire ? »

« J'attends quelqu'un, vous ai-je dit. »

Enfin, il parla. Ses lèvres vinrent se frôler l'une contre l'autre très doucement, mais il prononça ces mots, froidement, mais avec un soupçon de désarroi.

« Je ne partirai que lorsque cette personne sera là. »

William préféra ne pas insister, réalisant soudainement que cela finirait en un discours de sourds. Il quitta la cabine et ferma la porte en trombe, de plus en plus perturbé. Il leva la tête et aperçut cette petite flamme qui éclairait le couloir, suspendue à une torche, plaquée contre un des murs. William l'observa durant un long moment, virevolter, dans un tourbillon enflammé d'orange, de rouge, et de jaune. Le capitaine était si plongé dans cette contemplation, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence d'un matelot du Flying Dutchman, qui était resté tout près depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, hésitant à faire son apparition.

« Alors ? » questionna Bill Turner, son père, qui sortait de l'ombre. William ancra son regard dans le sien, puis bougea nonchalamment les épaules, se callant au même moment contre un mur.

« Il ne veut pas quitter le Flying Dutchman, pas maintenant, du moins.

- A-t-il dit pour quelle raison ?

- Il attend, je ne sais plus tellement quoi – je ne peux l'y contraindre. Il restera donc ici en attendant.

- Tu lui as donné ton accord, mais pourtant, cela semble te déranger – »

Lisant en son fils comme dans un livre ouvert, il remarqua ce rictus de contrariété, et cette frustration naissante, d'avoir un de ses ennemis tout près, sur le navire, pendant encore il ne savait combien de temps. William eut un léger rire moqueur, puis se décolla du mur avant de boutonner sa veste pourpre.

« Ce n'est pas chose plaisante de l'avoir ici, tu le sais bien… »

Une semaine passa depuis les récents évènements étant survenus sur le Flying Dutchman. La présence de Beckett sur le navire agaçait la plupart des membres d'équipage, mais devant le regard soutenu et autoritaire de leur capitaine, ces derniers s'abstenaient de tout commentaire. Plus le temps passait, et plus William commençait à éprouver un semblant de pitié, et d'intérêt envers le Lord déchu. Il ne cessait de clamer attendre quelqu'un, dans la mort, et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, malgré ses tentatives de le détruire, William commençait progressivement à comprendre ce désespoir qui l'assaillait pour avoir éprouvé le même, à l'égard d'Elizabeth, sa femme. Un soir, alors que lui, et quelques membres de l'équipage jouaient au poker, à la façon des pirates, William se demanda, en apercevant le Lord encore sur la rambarde du vaisseau, ce qu'un homme de ce genre pouvait espérer d'une compagne. Il avait beau se repasser en boucle les femmes qu'il connaissait, depuis Port Royal, il n'en voyait aucune qui aurait sut capter l'intérêt de cet homme de pouvoir. Le capitaine cessa d'imaginer la partenaire idéale pour un homme aussi cruel quand son père vint tapoter son épaule droite, pour lui faire signe de jouer.

« Excusez moi, je réfléchissais… » se justifia-t-il, en tirant une carte, et annonçant finalement au groupe qu'il se couchait.

William esquissa un petit sourire, en empoignant son épée, pour la ranger dans son fourreau, à la place de d'habitude, et vint se glisser entre les différents matelots pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa cabine. Mais à peine eut-il franchit le seuil, qu'une voix s'exclama en haut qu'on avait trouvé un corps errant dans l'océan.

« De qui s'agit-il ? » s'écria Bill-le-Bottier, en s'avançant vers le premier matelot qu'il voyait, alors que son fils se dépêchait d'accourir sur le pont. « Ah, une âme en peine… »

Les autres se fixèrent sans rien dire, et hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Une nouvelle âme à transporter dans l'au-delà. Cela ne réjouissait pas la plupart des pirates, du moins, pas les plus sensibles et honnêtes du lot. Lorsque William Turner arriva, tous se turent, et attendirent le verdict. Un homme se tenait sur la rambarde, du moins, autrefois, il fut un homme. Lorsque ses cheveux clairs ne ressemblaient pas à s'y méprendre à des tentacules vertigineuses, verdâtres, et humides. Lorsque son visage, possédait encore un nez pointu, et petit, ainsi que des lèvres pleines, délicatement rosées par la fraîcheur des nuits passées sur le pont de son ancien navire. Une pince lui servait de bras. William le fixa d'un air décidé, avant de faire signe à son quartier-maître de faire remonter celui qui était par le passé la terreur des océans. Davy Jones.

« Nous la ramènerons elle aussi. » expliqua William auprès de ses camarades, alors qu'il s'éloigner à grandes enjambées pour retourner dans sa cabine, juste au moment où une ombre le frôla de très près. Turner s'arrêta et la détailla de haut en bas, intrigué par le fait que Beckett s'était finalement relevé. « Il n'y a rien à voir en haut pour vo – »

Mais William s'interrompit de lui-même, à la vue de cette main, d'où un peu de dentelle blanche s'échappait des manches de la redingote, lui faisant signe de ne pas parler davantage. Turner fronça progressivement les sourcils, et chercha à déceler le moindre sentiment dans le visage du dirigeant. Et ce qu'il parvint à y voir, l'étonna assez. Il y lut, de l'intérêt, une lueur d'espoir, de joie, ne pouvant signifier qu'une seule et unique chose le concernant…

« Tu m'as finalement attendu. »

Murmura la voix rauque de Davy Jones, en faisant face à celui qui fut son ennemi, mais à la fois, son plus grand amour. Cutler Beckett acquiesça, et continua de marcher, d'un pas chancelant, jusqu'à parvenir à la hauteur de l'ancien capitaine du vaisseau maudit.

« J'avais perdu tout espoir de te revoir sur les mers, que Calypso…t'ai finalement engloutit.

- Ne pense plus. J'aurais pu disparaître, j'aurais pu me laisser engloutir dans les profondeurs de ce tourbillon, mais…Si je suis revenu, c'est avant tout pour que tu ne restes pas seul dans l'au-delà. »

Sur ces mots, ils se tournèrent vers le capitaine du Flying Dutchman, en attente d'une réponse de sa part. D'une quelconque approbation. Malgré l'envie de s'écrouler sur le parquet, tant la situation s'échappait à son contrôle, William parvint à garder un semblant de lucidité, et de croiser les bras contre le tissu de sa veste sombre. Il n'aurait jamais crut que la personne que Beckett attendait tant, pouvait être lui. Jamais, cette simple idée, n'aurait effleuré son esprit il y a quelques jours. Mais tout semblait enfin devenir compréhensible à ses yeux, car après tout, qui d'autre aurait pu périr suite à cette bataille navale ? Ces deux hommes étaient sans doute amants, peut-être même, que depuis l'épisode de l'Endeavour, leur collaboration s'était étendue à un registre bien plus privé que Will n'aurait pu le penser. Cette tension haineuse entre ces deux éternels adversaires s'était transformée en une chose merveilleuse, et profonde, qui les liaient jusqu'à la mort, et bien même au-delà.

« Vous êtes libres. » leur annonça-t-il, en désignant une chaloupe encore disponible, et prête à partir dans le monde des morts. « Elle vous est réservée… »

Et lentement, ils s'installèrent sur la chaloupe en se tenant la main, tout près de la lanterne qui éclairait leurs visages. William s'accouda à la rambarde du Flying Dutchman et les regarda disparaître au fur et à mesure. Leurs corps, serrés l'un contre l'autre, devinrent des silhouettes, puis des ombres noirâtres, ancrées dans le paysage, jusqu'à s'évanouir sous la douceur de la pleine lune.

Deux âmes s'étaient enfin retrouvées…et comptaient bien rester unies au-delà de la mort.

**FIN.**


End file.
